MUTO
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =GODZILLA_SanFrancisco_3.jpg |caption =The M.U.T.O.s in Godzilla 2014 |name =M.U.T.O. |species =Prehistoric Parasite |nicknames =Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, Winged M.U.T.O., Eight-Legged M.U.T.O., MUTO, Muto, Hokmuto, Femuto |height =~61 meters MONARCH Declassified: The Godzilla Revelation. Godzilla DVD/Blu-Ray Special Features. ~91.4 meters |length =?? meters ?? meters |wingspan =?? meters |weight =?? tons ?? tons |forms =Larval stageGodzilla Revelation - Philippines Winged Male MUTO |relationships =Unhatched Eggs, Each Other (Mates) |controlled =None |allies =Other MUTO |enemies =Godzilla |created =Gareth Edwards, Max Borenstein |portrayed = |firstappearance =Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla |suits =ShodaiMuto |roar = }} The 'M.U.T.O.'s are parasitic created by Legendary Pictures that appear in the 2014 Godzilla film, Godzilla. Development The M.U.T.O.s are known to have been developed from Rokmutul and Pterodactyl, two early monsters from the development of Godzilla. In the Comic-Con 2012 teaser trailer for the film, an unnamed, tardigrade-like, multi-legged monster was created to confirm that Godzilla would be fighting another monster in ' Godzilla. According to witnesses of the Godzilla trailer shown in Comic-Con 2013, the M.U.T.O. originally were spider-like creatures with long, thin limbs and scythes. [[Godzilla (June 2012 Script)|One of the original screenplays of Godzilla]] had the male M.U.T.O. emerge from its chrysalis in Hokkaido, Japan, instead of Janjira. The female M.U.T.O. still appeared in Nevada, however."GODZILLA" by D. Callaham. Revisions by David S. Goyer. Current Revisions by Max Borenstein. 2012-06-20. The MUTOs went through several dozen concepts before Legendary settled on their final designs. Some concepts had the male MUTO with four wings,Concept art for a 4-winged Hokmuto. and others had him with only 6 total appendages (including wings).Concept art for a 6-appendaged Hokmuto. Name The M.U.T.O.'s name is an acronym for "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism."Godzilla Movie CLIP MUTO (2014) - David Strathairn, Gareth Edwards Movie HD In [[Godzilla (June 2012 Script)|one of the original screenplays for Godzilla]], the MUTOs were called "Hokmuto" and "Femuto," which were short for "Hokkaido MUTO" and "Female MUTO," respectively. Appearance The M.U.T.O.'s bodies are grayish-black and red (although depicted as grayish-black and white in the film when exposed to certain levels of light, like from fire). The shape of their head is reminiscent of Gyaos, and they have triangular jaws, with the male M.U.T.O. having two 'mandibles' in his chin while the female only has one. The female M.U.T.O. has two pairs of forelimbs and a smaller pair on its chest, and is much bigger than the male M.U.T.O., being just smaller than Godzilla. The male M.U.T.O. is morphologically identical except that one of the two forelimb pairs is modified into his wings. Both M.U.T.O. have red eyes and two hind legs, and the species is capable of long-range echolocation. Personality As individuals, the M.U.T.O.s aren't given much character construction. Being prehistoric parasites, their sole goals revolve around consuming radiation and reproduction. The male, being the first member to be encountered, is described as young, growing, looking for food before meeting with the female, so he consumes radiation to gain strength. When he encounters Godzilla for the first time, he reacts with hostility and becomes defensive, attacking him whenever an opportunity becomes available and evading when possible. The female, once the male had matured enough, awakened from her dormancy and traversed through Las Vegas and other environments to meet with the male, who brought with him a nuclear warhead as a sign of courtship for their eggs to feed upon. She seemed to exhibit pain when laying her eggs in the M.U.T.O. nest in San Francisco, and became hostile and defensive when Godzilla appeared and fought with him alongside the male M.U.T.O. to defend their nest. As a team, they are powerful and able to best Godzilla with their combined strength. If nothing had distracted them from fighting Godzilla in San Francisco, they may have killed him. When they noticed their nest had been destroyed, the female exhibited a sense of loss over the demise of her eggs and then anger, but how much of this sense of loss is debatable, as she became angry and looked at Ford Brody, possibly marking him as the one responsible, but was unable to take action when Godzilla used his atomic breath on her, knocking her out. The male attacked Godzilla just before he could attack the female again, showing a protectiveness for her, even willing to risk his own life for her until she recovered. Origins The M.U.T.O. are ancient parasites that come from the same era and ecosystem as Godzilla. Much like him, the M.U.T.O. feed off of radiation. However, unlike the surviving Godzilla, who adapted to live at the bottom of the ocean and feed off the planet's natural radiation, the M.U.T.O. are actively drawn to sources of man-made radiation such as nuclear warheads and energy plants. History ''Godzilla The M.U.T.O.s were discovered in the Philippines in 1999 after a mining operation drilled into a cave containing two pods containing the M.U.T.O.s, one of which had already hatched. The newly hatched male M.U.T.O, who had hatched after being disturbed by the cave collapsing, burrowed his way to the Janjira nuclear power plant in Japan, where he caused the plant to collapse from underneath, killing Sandra Brody and several other workers, and causing the entire area to be evacuated because of radiation leaking from the plant. This was the work of the recently hatched male M.U.T.O., who was looking for a source of radiation that would be able to grow and sustain him while he entered hibernation. Despite the destruction of the plant, the M.U.T.O. linked himself to the radiation hot spot and entered a cocoon-like state, absorbing all the radiation from the surrounding area. The second pod containing the female M.U.T.O was taken by the Americans to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Depository in Nevada. 15 years later, the male M.U.T.O. finally emerges from his cocoon and lets out a mating cry for his female counterpart. He lays waste to the power plant once again before sprouting his wings and taking off. He later appears in Hawaii, where he faces Godzilla at the Honolulu Airport, but manages to escape. Meanwhile, the female M.U.T.O. hatches as well and breaks out of the mountain she was contained in, and begins to make her way through Las Vegas, Nevada. Both the winged and eight-legged M.U.T.O. arrive to fight Godzilla in San Francisco, California, after the M.U.T.O.s were lured there with a nuclear bomb, and Godzilla, in turn, was lured there by the M.U.T.O.s. In the following hours, both M.U.T.O.s are able to overpower Godzilla and have set up their nest, with the bomb being used to feed their eggs. Ford Brody manages to destroy the M.U.T.O. eggs, which draws the rage of the female M.U.T.O. onto him and away from Godzilla. Godzilla then rises back up and mercilessly pummels the female with his atomic breath, but before he can finish her off, the male attacks Godzilla once more. The two battle until Godzilla kills the male by smashing him into a building and impaling him, but by then, the female had already escaped to chase after the bomb. Ford's team is slaughtered by the M.U.T.O., leaving Ford alone to try and get the bomb out to sea where it can explode safely. Despite this, the M.U.T.O. is easily able to catch up, both seeking a new source of radiation and knowing Brody was the one that destroyed her nest. Before she can destroy the boat though, Godzilla re-emerges and kills the eight-legged M.U.T.O. by holding her mouth open and firing his atomic breath into her throat, causing her neck to explode which kills her. Abilities Both M.U.T.O.s have several abilities. Echolocation Both M.U.T.O.s can use echolocation to communicate, find a source of radiation, and locate each other. Electromagnetic Pulse The M.U.T.O.s are able to unleash electromagnetic pulses from their claws, which can disable electric apparatuses in a 5-mile-wide radius, labeled the "Sphere of Influence" by the news. There doesn't appear to be any limit to how often they can do this. In the official novelization, it is explained the EMP ability evolved as a defense mechanism, used to prevent Godzilla's species from using the atomic breath. Flight The male M.U.T.O. has wings which he can use to fly. The speed at which he can fly is undetermined. Reproduction The female M.U.T.O. has the ability to reproduce sexually. She lays hundreds of eggs near radioactive objects so that when her offspring hatch, they can immediately feed off the radiation. As parasites, the females of the M.U.T.O. parasitic species lays their eggs inside the radioactive carcasses of the larger Godzilla species in order to reproduce. Physical Strength and Durability Both the male and female M.U.T.O.s possess immense physical strength and durability. The male M.U.T.O. was strong enough to dredge up a Russian ''Typhoon-class sub from the depths of the ocean and pull it dozens of miles inland on the island of Hawaii; the fact that he could perform such a feat, and later attack a ship in San Francisco Bay to collect a nuclear warhead, implies that he posses some swimming capabilities. The female was able to claw herself out of Mount Yucca, as well as being able to destroy buildings with ease. She was also able toss Godzilla himself around a few times, despite his own immense size and weight. Both M.U.T.O.s were durable enough to take barrages of both small and large arms fire without any damage. However, their strength and durability appears to be inferior to Godzilla's. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Smash3'' ''Godzilla: Smash3 M.U.T.O. appears in ''Godzilla: Smash3 as an enemy that Godzilla fights against. Godzilla_Smash3_Winged_MUTO.png|The male M.U.T.O. in Godzilla: Smash3 MUTO_in_Godzilla_Smash3.png|The female M.U.T.O. in Godzilla: Smash3 Gallery Roar The M.U.T.O.'s roar first appeared as an MP3 file hidden in the official ''Godzilla'' site.intro.mp3 The roar can be heard when the official site loads up, though it is faint due to Godzilla's roar being much louder than the M.U.T.O.s' roar. The M.U.T.O.s have very unique roars, many of which are deep and blaring with occasional crackles and snapping noises. At a few points, the M.U.T.O.s make trumpet-like cries and groans similar to creaking doors or Geiger counters. The male and female vocalizations are slightly different; the male emits higher-pitched calls and shrieks, while the female's roars are deeper. Trivia *The M.U.T.O.s' role in [[Godzilla (2014 film)|Legendary pictures' Godzilla]] mirrors that of the Gryphon from [[Godzilla (1994 film)|the scrapped 1994 American Godzilla film]]. *The M.U.T.O.s are the first American-made to be specifically created for a Godzilla film, not counting the Gryphon from the unmade 1994 American Godzilla film, and the TriStar Godzilla from the 1998 American film, which later became the monster Zilla in Godzilla: Final Wars. *The M.U.T.O.s are Godzilla's first completely original opponent since Titanosaurus in Terror of MechaGodzilla. Every other enemy Godzilla has fought since then are either enemies he has fought before, clones of him, or are derived from or based on an existing monster. In Other Languages *Russian: ГННУС (Гигантское Неопознанное Наземное Уникальное Существо) References Poll Do you like M.U.T.O.? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Godzilla 2014 Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Legendary Godzilla Kaiju